my name is luhan
by galaxy-gogreen
Summary: "Seharusnya kalian bersyukur atas apa yang kalian miliki sekarang, bukannya menganggap itu tak penting atau tak berguna, mungkin saja suatu saat apa yang kalian anggap itu tidak berguna atau kurang berharga akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berharga-Luhan"


My Name Is Luhan

.

.

.

Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, and Other Cast

.

M *ga ada NC weh :v

.

Suspense and little bit humor - _-)/

.

Disclaimer cast not mine, but story is mine. Jangan terkecoh dengan judul, itu ciri khas saya. Kalo ga suka jan baca, mungkin ada typo disini (typo itu keren), saya manusia weh. Mungkin terjadi pembunuhan karakter disini . _.)/

WARNING! ini cerita mungkin uda pasaran sama banyak ditemukan di supermarket terdekat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Proudly Present...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya kalian bersyukur atas apa yang kalian miliki sekarang, bukannya menganggap itu tak penting atau tak berguna, mungkin saja suatu saat apa yang kalian anggap itu tidak berguna atau kurang berharga akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berharga-Luhan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia duduk dan memandang kosong pada gelas cappucinonya yang tersisa separuh. Jari lentiknya tampak memegang sendok yang ia gunakan untuk mengaduk-aduk cappucinonya.

Seorang laki-laki berambut blonde pendek, dengan mata yang berwarna karamel terlihat berkilau indah namun mengerikan dan kosong. Begitu juga kulitnya yang putih pucat, tampak seperti porselin. Bibirnya yang mungil namun tipis, ekspresinya kadang terlihat innocent serta menggemaskan.

Nama laki-laki itu Xi Luhan. Seorang dengan keturunan darah Cina murni namun tak ada yang menyangka bila dibalik wajahnya yang seperti boneka itu bersemayam seorang psikopat berdarah dingin...

Luhan menghela nafas kasar, sudah hampir dua jam ia menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang meminta jasanya, membunuh. Laki-laki penyuka hewan rusa itu terlihat beberapa kali meremas tangannya kesal. Apabila orang yang meminta jasanya itu tidak datang maka ia bertekat akan mencari orang itu dan memainkannya. Bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana betapa menyenangkannya saat mendengar jeritan frustasi dari seseorang yang tengah meregang nyawa.

"Xi Luhan ?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi khayalan psikopat Luhan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh pada asal suara

"yap, nuguya ?" tanya Luhan dengan nada ceria pada sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi bermata panda

"Huang Zitao, orang yang menghubungimu via email tadi pagi" jawabnya seraya mendudukkan diri dihadapan Luhan yang tengah memasukkan sepotong strawberry cheese cake kedalam mulutnya

"heey, siapa dia ? bagaimana ? kapan ?" tanya Luhan antusias, tidak terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh

Zitao membulatkan matanya saat melihat reaksi Luhan yang berlebihan, ia ragu apakah laki-laki dihadapannya ini adalah seorang pembunuh atau hanya seorang laki-laki hyperaktif. Asumsi Zitao langsung meleset saat Luhan menatap langsung mata pandanya dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk

"hey, jangan menilaiku hanya dari luar saja. I can be a murderer and childish in a same time" desis Luhan kesal saat melihat pandangan ragu dari Zitao

"oke, maafkan aku. Ini data yang kau butuhkan, aku ingin secepatnya, dan ini bayarannya. Apapun caranya aku tak peduli, bersenang-senanglah" ucap Zitao setengah berbisik sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas dan sebuah cek dengan angka satu serta sembilan buah angka nol dibelakangnya.

"baik, secepatnya akan ku lakukan untukmu Zitao-ssi" jawab Luhan singkat dengan mata berbinar saat ia melihat jumlah angka nol pada cek tersebut.

"Luhan-ssi, tolong jangan libatkan aku sama sekali. Oke ? senang bekerjasama denganmu" ucap Zitao seraya berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah terhanyut dengan khayalan autisnya -_-"

Dalam pikiran Luhan saat ini bagaimana ia akan menghabiskan uang seratus juta itu, and you know what is his idea ? Luhan tiba-tiba ingin menghabiskan uang seratus juta itu untuk membeli kuaci dan kripik LAYs *ok that's ma big dream luhannie~ kekeke

Khayalan autis Luhan pun terhenti saat ia sadar bahwa dia sama sekali belum mengetahui siapa 'teman bermainnya' nanti. Tangannya bergerak menuju kumpulan kertas bertulisan itu dan membacanya.

"Park Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa bidang forensik tingkat empat Universitas Scarlet Fox. Heeyy kalau begitu ia teman sekelasku ! tapi yang mana ?" Luhan bermonolog sendiri sambil menopangkan dagu ditangannya

Kemudian ia membalikkan kertas itu dan hey ada fotonya ! seorang laki-laki dengan senyum lima jari serta mata besarnya, what a cute boy batin Luhan. Dipojok foto itu terdapat tulisan 'kelas G'

"hwaa...pantas aku tak tau siapa dia, wajar lah secara ia mahasiswa sore. Khukhu ini akan menarik, Park Chanyeol" Luhan bermonolog lagi, tak lupa dengan aura gelap dibelakangnya seperti dikomik -_-

Aura Luhan yang suram dan buram itu mau tak mau membuat beberapa pengunjung menatap Luhan dan berbisik-bisik aneh. Menyadari itu Luhan segera beranjak ke kasir dan membayar lalu pulang. Dalam kepalanya sudah tergambar bagaimana ia akan 'bermain dengan teman barunya' besok sore

Luhan memutar kuncinya satu putaran penuh dan langsung masuk dalam apartmen mewah hasil dari pekerjaannya itu. Ia memasuki kamarnya dan kembali kedapur untuk mengambil sebuah peeler (pengupas buah dan sayur) dan sebuah garpu. Bibirnya menyeringai seram saat melihat kedua benda itu berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Kemudian ia berlari kecil menuju kamarnya kembali, seperti anak TK yang dapat mainan baru.

Luhan memasukkan peeler, garpu, penggaris besi serta selotip hitam. Orang tak akan menyangka bila alat yang dimasukkan oleh laki-laki bermarga Xi itu dapat menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Ia sangat tak sabar untuk menunggu esok sore.

Kemudian ia memasukkan juga kotak pensil hijau lumutnya kedalam tas, mungkin isinya nanti bisa berguna, batin Luhan saat itu.

Sekarang adalah waktu yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh Luhan. Yeah sore hari didepan ruang E.203 *kelas gua noh xD, tempat dimana kelasnya saat kuliah pagi dan juga digunakan oleh kelas sore dan jangan lupakan juga kalau kelas ini akan menjadi saksi bisu dari permainan Luhan bersama teman barunya.

Luhan menyandarkan tubuh kurusnya disebelah pintu kelas yang tak kunjung terbuka, ia mulai merasa bosan. Bila ia tau begini lamanya menunggu maka ia akan menyempatkan diri ke kantin untuk menyeruput secangkir cappucino hangat serta sepotong creeps cokelat garing. Hey tak ada yang menyangka kan bila seorang pembunuh merangkap psikopat menyukai cappucino dan creeps dan berwajah unyu seperti Luhan ? *wth jadi pen creeps -_-

Setengah jam sudah Luhan tenggelam dalam khayalan capucino serta creepsnya, kini kelas G itu terbuka. Beberapa mahasiswa terlihat langsung keluar kelas dan pulang, ada juga yang masih bertahan. Namun tidak untuk Park chanyeol, laki-laki bersuara bass itu langsung keluar ruangan.

"hey, kau Park Chanyeol ?" sapa Luhan manis saat Chanyeol hendak berlalu dari hadapannya

"lalu ? kau ada perlu apa ? aku lelah ingin pulang, kalau itu tidak penting tolong biarkan aku pulang" jawab Chanyeol malas saat ia melihat tag 'Jurnalistik Klub' yang tergantung pada leher jenjang Luhan

"oh, tunggu aku ada perlu denganmu ! aku dapat tugas dari klub jurnalistik untuk mewawancaraimu" jawab Luhan cepat

"tapi~

"aku memilihmu karena aku tau kau pernah bergabung dengan tim forensik kepolisian saat terjadi pembunuhan Wu Yi Fan di XOXO High School beberapa waktu yang lalu" sambung Luhan yang bisa menebak pertanyaan Chanyeol

"oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Cepatlah aku sudah terlalu lelah" jawab Chanyeol mengiyakan ajakan Luhan untuk masuk kelas

Chanyeol tidak menyadari dibelakangnya kalau saat ini Luhan tengah menyeringai dan menatapnya seperti serigala lapar. Laki-laki dengan tinggi 180++ itu menengokkan kepalanya saat ia merasa ada aura-aura aneh yang muncul dari belakang Luhan.

"apa ?" tanya Luhan memasang wajah unyunya saat Chanyeol menatapnya curiga

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, sepertinya ia sudah terjatuh dalam alam bawah sadar akibat kelelahan sehingga berhalusinasi seperti tadi. Kemudian ia menyeret bangku tepat dihadapan Luhan

"maaf, apa kau bisa menarik kursimu tepat satu meter dari meja ? maju ke arahku. Aneh rasanya bila wawancara kalau jaraknya sedikit jauh" ucap Luhan sambil mengeluarkan kotak pensilnya dan meletakkan diatas meja

Chanyeol menuruti perintah Luhan, ia ingin wawancara ini segera berakhir, ia sudah terlalu lelah. Sesekali ia menutup dan membuka matanya.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan sejuta imajinasi psikopatnya. Ia telah menyiapkan beberapa jenis 'permainan' yang akan ia mainkan untuk mengiringi kematian laki-laki bermarga Park itu. Chanyeol menghela nafas perlahan menunggu Luhan berbicara

Seakan tau pikiran Chanyeol, Luhan membuka buku yang ia ambil dari dalam tas. Kening Chanyeol berkerut saat melihat Luhan mengeluarkan isi kotak pensilnya, diatas kursi yang dilengkapi meja itu *bayangin kursi kalo dikuliahan yang pakai besi itu loh, kg tau ? dih kudet :p* Luhan menyusun penggaris besi, pensil mekanik, jangka, gunting serta selotip hitam

"baik, kita akan memulainya Park Chanyeol" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis sambil memegang penggaris besi dengan tatapan kosong

Alarm bahaya dari seorang park Chanyeol berbunyi sekarang, ia merasakan firasat sangat buruk saat orbs matanya tidak sengaja menatap terlalu lama mata Luhan, begitu dingin dan kosong. Bukan Park Chanyeol namanya kalau ia panik, jadi ia berusaha mengusir perasaan buruk itu dari kepalanya dan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menetralkan alarm bahayanya. Lagipula bagaimana laki-laki dengan tubuh seperti Luhan dapat menyakitinya

Oh, kau salah besar Park Chanyeol bila berpikiran begitu, lihat dan rasakan bagaimana rasanya nanti merindukan udara mengisi ruang dalam paru-parumu dan jangan lupa kau harus menyadarinya, namun itu sudah terlambat untuk saat ini, setidaknya nikmatilah saat saat terakhirmu menghirup nafas dengan leluasa.

"bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku bagaimana keadaan korban saat itu, Park Chanyeol ?" tanya Luhan dengan suara datar, namun di telinga Chanyeol suara itu terkesan dingin dan berada sangat jauh

"jadi begini, kondisi korban ditemukan sangat mengenaskan dimana organ dalam serta mata hilang, dan banyak luka jahitan dimana-mana" jelas Chanyeol seadanya, mengingat bagaimana kondisi korban saat itu sukses membuat Chanyeol hendak muntah, terlalu sadis

"Chanyeol-ssi, tolong jelaskan bagaimana jelasnya. Ini penting untuk laporan" desak Luhan seraya menggenggam penggaris besi itu kuat

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Disaat tubuhnya menuntut untuk istirahat tiba-tiba ia harus memflash back memorinya untuk menjelaskan pada laki-laki berbaby face dihadapannya ini. Ia memegang pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang mulai menurun energinya, saat Chanyeol hendak berdiri dengan gesit Luhan menunduk dan menarik kursi yang masih setengah diduduki oleh Chanyeol jatuh *bayangin posisi lagi pen bediri dari duduk, masi ga ngeh ? ngeennggg pesawat terbang*

BRRRUUUKKHH

DDUUAAKKHH

Kepala belakang Chanyeol menghantam pinggir meja dengan keras akibat jarak yang lumayan jauh. Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata, tangannya refleks memegang kepalanya, kepalanya benar-benar sakit dan pandangannya mengabur mungkin benturan itu mengenai syaraf penglihatannya. Luhan melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang merasa kesakitan dengan tatapan senang.

Kemudian dengan santainya ia menyeret badan tinggi Chanyeol hingga merapat kedinding, jangan pernah menganggap remeh seorang psikopat, walaupun ukuran tubuh Luhan lebih kecil dibanding Chanyeol namun kekuatan Luhan tidak usah diragukan lagi.

Kau tau dimana letak kekuatan seorang psikopat ? yap benar ! kekuatan itu akan bertambah besar seiring jerit kesakitan serta banyaknya darah yang dikeluarkan korban. Sebesar dan sekuat apapun korban tak akan berpengaruh selama banyak darah *oke ini teori ngasal gua -_-

Luhan menyandarkan tubuh Chanyeol yang setengah sadar itu pada dinding, ia berbalik mengambil penggaris besi yang ia mainkan tadi, dengan seringaian yang tajam Luhan mengangkat penggaris besi itu tinggi-tinggi

JLLLEEEEBBBB

AAAKKKHHHHHHH

Luhan menancapkan penggaris besi itu tepat dipunggung tangan Chanyeol. Kesadaran Chanyeol langsung pulih saat penggaris besi itu menancap sempurna ditangannya, ia menjerit keras. Bagaimana tidak bila dalam keadaan sadar tanganmu ditancap sebuah penggaris besi yang permukaannya datar ? setidaknya itulah yang berada dipikan Chanyeol sekarang

Luhan dengan cepat menginjak tangan kiri Chanyeol yang hendak melayang (?) kearahnya, dengan senyum manisnya Luhan menyeret penggaris besi yang menancap pada punggung tangan Chanyeol hingga punggung tangan itu kini memiliki luka menganga yang cukup panjang

Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan saat penggaris besi itu hampir membelah punngung lengannnya menjadi dua bagian. Tanpa Luhan sadari kaki Chanyeol menghantam punggung Luhan keras hingga Luhan jatuh tersungkur didada Chanyeol

"berani melawanku eoh ? aigoo apa itu sakit ?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan kosong dan jangan lupakan wajah aegyonya yang datar sambil menatap Chanyeol dan *lagi-lagi dan* aura hitam dibelakangnya yang begitu kuat

Chanyeol meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah saat merasakan aura kemarahan yang begitu kuat menguar dari belakang Luhan. Dengan sekali sentakan dan tarikan kuat ke depan penggaris besi itu membelah punggung tangan Chanyeol

SSRRRAAAKKK

AARRRRGGGHHHHHHH

Tak sampai disitu saja, Luhan menggapai meja untuk mengambil selotip hitam miliknya dan dengan cepat membelitkan dikaki jenjang milik Park Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian menahan ngilu pada punggung tangannya yang telah terbelah sempurna yang kini mengucurkan darah, nadi serta otot tangannya terlihat jelas.

Ada sebuah ketakutan yang dirasakan oleh Park Chanyeol sekarang saat orbs cokelat miliknya bertemu lagi dengan orbs karamel milik Luhan. Tak ada aura kehidupan dalam orbs karamel milik laki-laki yang tengah menyiksanya ini. Chanyeol seakan-akan kehilangan banyak tenaga ketika melihat punggung tangannya terbelah sempurna.

Panas dan sakit serta ngilu yang ia rasakan, apalagi saat matanya menatap sekumpulan daging merah penuh dengan darah serta urat-urat berwarna biru dan syaraf putih ototnya yang terpampang jelas yang sukses membuat setengah energinya menguar entah kemana, ia merasa mual saat melihat kondisi tangannya namun kembali ia menutup mata untuk menetralkan rasa nyeri pada tangannya yang sudah terbelah sempurna, Chanyeol tak tau apa yang dilakukan Luhan.

"Park Chanyeol, kau tau aku menyukai darah melebihi apapun. Bahkan aku bisa saja membahayakan nyawaku demi melihat darah. Kau tau bagaimana rasanya ? manis dan hangat *gua banget nih xD*. Dan aku menyukai setiap permainan yang ku lakukan" ucap Luhan datar, tangan mungilnya meraba punggung tangan Chanyeol yang dibanjiri oleh darah dan menjilatnya perlahan, membuat Chanyeol jijik dan merasa isi lambungnya berebut untuk keluar.

"apa tujuanmu sebenarnya ?" erang Chanyeol marah dan kesakitan diwaktu yang bersamaan saat tangan kiri Luhan menancapkan sebuah pensil mekanik dan menyeretnya hingga menimbulkan luka baru pada lengan kirinya, rasa mualnya menghilang entah kemana.

"tujuanku ? aku hanya disuruh, nanti aku akan memberitahumu tapi kita akan bermain dulu sebentar" jawab Luhan sepolos bulu panda (?)

Chanyeol berusaha bangkit namun rasanya sia-sia tenaganya tiba-tiba menghilang saat orbs matanya bertemu dengan orbs Luhan untuk kedua kalinya, aura membunuh yang begitu kuat. Luhan menusukkan pensil mekaniknya hingga menembus lengan Chanyeol

AAARRGGHHHHH

HENTIIKKAAANNNN

Jeritan Chanyeol menggema diruangan kelas itu, tak akan ada yang mendengar sebab kampus saat ini kemungkinan besar sudah kosong. Luhan tersenyum puas saat melihat ekspresi kesakitan Chanyeol, dengan santainya ia menarik keluar setengah dari pensil mekanik yang sudah menembus lengan Chanyeol dan kembali menyeretnya hingga pergelangan tangan.

Sebuah luka sobekan baru yang mempertontonkan tulang putih milik laki-laki ramah itu. Luhan membuka luka sobekan itu dengan kedua tangannya hingga terbuka semakin lebar, tanpa memperdulikan ringisan kesakitan Chanyeol. Luhan menancapkan pisau belatinya dengan kuat pada kedua kaki Chanyeol yang telah ia ikat menyatu sebelumnya hingga menancap sempurna pada lantai

JJLLLLEEEEBBBB

AAGGGGHHHHHHHHH

Lolongan(?) kesakitan dari Chanyeol kembali menggema, darah terlihat menggenang dimana-mana serta terciprat kemana-mana membuat pemandangan dikelas itu terlihat mengerikan untuk orang-orang normal, namun tidak bagi Luhan. Laki-laki berdarah Cina itu menganggap pemandangan itu sebagai pemandangan yang indah.

Tangan mungilnya mengambil garpu yang berada disaku tasnya, dengan gerakan cepat Luhan menancapkan garpu tersebut pada tangan kiri Chanyeol yang telah terluka lebar, garpu itu menancap pada daging lengan Chanyeol. Dengan satu seringaian Luhan menekan kuat garpu itu dan memelintirnya satu putaran penuh. Sontak membuat daging lengan Chanyeol ikut terputar.

AARRRGGGHHHHH

HEENNNTTIIKKAANNNNN

Chanyeol kembali menjerit, namun jeritannya tidak senyaring yang pertama. Wajah putihnya terlihat sangat pucat, wajar karena ia sudah kehilangan banyak darah dalam kurun waktu setengah jam. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega saat ia merasakan tusukan garpu ditangannya berhenti. Ia sama sekali tak berani membuka matanya, ia berharap ini mimpi.

Luhan menatap wajah pucat Chanyeol yang kekurangan darah san mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kematian. Laki-laki bermarga Xi itu berdecih kesal, padahal ini baru permainan pembuka. Ibarat makanan ini baru appetizzer, sedangkan main course dan dessertnya belum. Luhan meraba kedua kelopak mata Chanyeol lembut, Chanyeol bergidik ngeri bagaimana tidak ? Luhan yang sadis kini tiba-tiba mengusap kedua matanya lembut. Demi mata bulat D.O dan kulit tan Kai Chanyeol berharap ini akan segera berakhir ! ia sudah tak mampu menggerakan anggota geraknya, mungkin sudah banyak syaraf motorik yang putus atau rusak akibat ulah Luhan.

Dengan tak berperasaan Luhan membuka paksa mata kiri Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian menahan kelopak matanya agar tidak terbuka, namun apa daya ia ? tetap saja kekuatan otot mata kalah dengan kekuatan otot jari. Mata kiri Chanyeol kini sukses terbuka, bisa Chanyeol lihat tangan Luhan yang satunya mengarahkan sebuah peeler ke arah matanya

Chanyeol menahan nafas menunggu apa yang akan terjadi

"rilekslah Yeolli, aku hanya meminjam satu matamu untuk dikupas" ucap Luhan seakan tau apa yang ditunggu Chanyeol

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya kuat, demi Kris pecinta alpacha ia belum siap kehilangan matanya hari ini, setidaknya biarkan dulu ia menatap foto Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya. Tangan Luhan tetap membuka mata kiri Chanyeol. Dengan gerakan slow motion, tangan Luhan mulai mendekatkan peeler itu. Ya, Luhan memang sengaja melakukan itu dengan slow motion. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi dari seorang Park Chanyeol ketika berada diujung pesakitan. Dan voilaa lihatlah ekspresi Park chanyeol sekarang, terlihat sangat tegang dan pucat dan oww jangan lupakan getaran bibirnya menahan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Luhan cukup puas melihat ekspresi ketakutan Chanyeol. Dengan santai dan tanpa dosa sama sekali ia menusukkan ujung peeler itu ke dalam rongga mata Chanyeol dan melakukan gerakan memutar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat*peelernya yg bentuknya memanjang ye ._.)/

JLEEEBBBB

KKRRIIIYYYYKKK

HNGGGGHHHKKHH

Chanyeol melenguh tertahan ketika peeler itu mengaduk(?) matanya, ia tak kuasa menjerit lagi. Sebab kini mulutnya tengah disumpal Luhan dengan penghapus white board yang ia dapatkan dikelas -_-. Peeler itu kini berlumuran darah dari mata Chanyeol, tanpa rasa jijik Luhan kembali menjilat tangannya yang terkena rembesan darah itu. Manis, bathin Luhan saat itu.

Aktivitas tangan Luhan tidak berhenti sampai disitu, dengan penuh perasaan ia menarik organ bulat dengan garis-garis biru dan merah itu dari tempat semestinya.

KKRRYYYKKK...

HHMMMPPPTTTHHHH...

Lenguhan pilu kembali terdengar dari Chanyeol, ia terlalu lelah menahan sakit dimana-mana. Kedua tangan serta kakinya kini sudah benar-benar mati rasa, demikian juga dengan matanya. Panas dan ngilu, ia hanya bisa pasrah saat ini. Satu hal yang mengganggu rasa sakit yang dirasakan Chanyeol adalah ia sama sekali belum mengetahui siapa laki-laki berwajah unyu yang tengah menyiksanya seperti ini, persetan dengan keadaan yang jelas Chanyeol ingin mengetahui namanya siapa tau nanti di alam sana ia bisa membalas dendam . -_-"

Tangan Luhan kini tengah menggenggam organ bulat milik Park Chanyeol, ukurannya sedikit lebih besar. Tangan mungil itu terlihat memainkan organ itu selayaknya bola plastik. Luhan berdecih kesal saat ia melihat Chanyeol masih setia menutup matanya yang masih utuh, sangat terlihat bila raut wajah laki-laki itu menyiratkan kesakitan yang sangat. Sejenak Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan saat Luhan berhenti menyakiti dirinya.

Ia menyesal sekarang, menyesal karena selama hidup ia jarang bersyukur atas apa yang telah dimiliki, terkadang ia begitu angkuh untuk bersyukur atas udara yang mengisi paru-paru dan kedua indra untuk melihat. Seharusnya kalian bersyukur atas apa yang kalian miliki sekarang, bukannya menganggap itu tak penting atau tak berguna, mungkin saja suatu saat apa yang kalian anggap itu tidak berguna atau kurang berharga akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Chanyeol tersadar dari renungan sesaatnya, ia merasa benar-benar kurang darah saat ini. Benar saja darah dari tangan yang terbelah dan luka menganga dari lengannya mengalir darah

"hey, ayolah aku sudah bersedia meluangkan waktuku untuk bermain denganmu, Park Chanyeol" desis Luhan saat melihat tanda-tanda kematian dari laki-laki yang tengah ia 'permainkan' itu

Luhan mengeluarkan penghapus papan tulis yang ia sumpalkan kedalam mulut Chanyeol. Laki-laki bermarga Park itu terbatuk saat penghapus laknat itu telah keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Ia merasakan gatal ditenggorokannya.

Uhukkk...

Ia terbatuk karena tak kuasa menahan gatal akibat debu dari pernghapus itu. Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia berdiri mennuju kursi dimana ia menjejerkan peralatannya, sejenak Chanyeol merasa aman namun disatu sisi ia mulai merasa frustasi akan hal ini. Siksaan apalagi yang akan ia terima.

Ya, Luhan memang sengaja ingin mengulur waktu. Ia ingin melihat Chanyeol merasa frustasi akan tindakannya. Menyenangkan bukan bersenang-senang dengan orang yang tengah frustasi akan kelanjutan hidupnya dan melihat bagaimana orang tersebut mulai menghargai betapa pentingnya arti nafas dan kehidupan.

Luhan memilih-milih alat yang akan ia mainkan, ia menghela nafas kasar. Ia mulai bosan dengan situasi ini. Bonekanya sudah nyaris mati, bahkan berteriak saja sudah tak mampu.

Dengan pasti tangannya terulur mengambil pisau cutter yang ia letakkan diatas meja. Pelan tapi pasti laki-laki bermata rusa itu mendekati Chanyeol yang tengah menikmati udara mengisi ruang di paru-parunya.

CTEEEKKK...

CRAAASSSSHHH...

HHNNGGGHHHH...

Luhan menyayat telinga Chanyeol dengan cepat, kini bagian sebelah kiri milik Chanyeol dipenuhi dengan darah. Tangan mungil Luhan mengusapnya lembut dan usapan itu kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah pukulan keras.

"kau ! kenapa hanya diam dan pasrah ?! harusnya kau melawan, bodoh !" jerit Luhan marah sambil menarik paksa organ bulat terakhir anggota bagian atas milik Chanyeol.

Hngghhhh...

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerang pelan dan mungkin ini adalah erangan terakhir yang dapat ia keluarkan. Sebuah organ bulat dengan garis-garis biru dan merah sedang ditarik paksa keluar oleh seorang Xi Luhan.

Jemari putih yang kini sudah ternoda darah itu meraba leher Chanyeol dan menekannya dibawah rahang, nadi karotis milik laki-laki bersuara bass itu sudah tidak ada. Luhan menghembuskan nafas kasar lagi, ia bosan bila bermain dengan boneka mati. Namun ia terlalu menikmati ini untuk berhenti.

Organ mata milik Chanyeol kini tengah dikupas Luhan dengan menggunakan peeler hingga membuat organ itu mengeluarkan semacam gel. Kemudian ia menusuk peeler itu ke tengah-tengah mata dan voillaa mata itu hancur.

Luhan menatap hasil karyanya, ia kurang puas. Masih banyak kekurangan dimana-mana. Ia mengambil gunting dan menggunting mulut Chanyeol dibagian kiri dan kanan hingga mendekati telinga. Tak hanya itu, ia dengan cepat menusuk nusuk gusi Chanyeol dengan jangka hingga membuat gigi putih itu terlihat basah oleh darah.

Bau menusuk dari darah tak mengganggu aktifitas Luhan saat ini, bahkan ia sangat menikmati semua ini. Mata Luhan menatap peeler yang tergeletak di sebelah tangan kaku Chanyeol, ia menyeringai penuh arti.

Luhan bersiul riang, ia menemukan sebuah ide baru agar karyanya menggemparkan kampus. Tangannya mengambil peeler itu dan mulai mengarahkannya ke tangan Chanyeol dan mulai mengulitinya seperti mengupas buah dan sayur. Percikan darah mengenai sebagian wajah Luhan, dan kulit Chanyeol mengkerut saat peeler itu bergerak.

Luhan bertekat akan menguliti Chanyeol. Ia melakukannya dengan hati-hati hingga seluruh tangan Chanyeol bersih dari kulit. Luhan tersenyum senang. Ia melirik jam tangannya, aigoo sudah satu jam setengah ia disini.

Luhan merasa ia harus mengakhiri ini sebelum penjaga kampus memeriksa ruangan. Ia membersihkan seluruh barang bukti yang akan mengarah padanya. Dengan seringaian ia menatap hasil karyanya yang kini sudah berwarna merah

"hey, my name is Luhan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

note:

i'm back. . . . .

ini sebenernya file lama yang teronggok dalam folder si evellyn, saya nekat buat ngpost ini cerita '-'

yang si BL ? itu lagi masi dipikirin gimana jadinya ya daripada punya akun trus lumutan mending post ini dulu /ngenes/

masi ngbahas si BL, itu tinggal diketik tapi masalahnya disamping males kegiatan saya pun padat ya seperti mengejar tukang sate, pacaran sama tugas, malem mingguan sama rumus, pdkt sama AC dikelas /oke abaikan/

thanks for reading, saya ga maksa loh ya buat ripiu. saya cuma hobi nulis aja (sebab terkadang saya juga pembaca gelap :v wks)

tapi saya tetap terima kritik, saran serta bash, sebab kata temen saya hidup tanpa dibash itu hampa sekali :v

bay, saya tetep usahakan update sama itu BL '-'


End file.
